In many water rocket systems the body of the rocket requires a plastic carbonated drink bottle that uses the addition of a nose cone and fins to achieve stable rocket flight. Many of the existing methods used to build water rockets are impractical, heavy, unreliable, time consuming, and ineffective. This fin attachment system is unique, practical, light weight, reliable, and effective.